dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Barry Kahn
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Occupation = Actor |FamConnect = Watagash (parasitic fusee) }} is a young A-list actor and an extremely popular celebrity on Earth during the Majin Buu Saga. He plays Great Saiyaman in the Great Saiyaman movie. Appearance Barry is a male Earthling with blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Barry shows a vain and narcissistic personality, caring only about himself. He also shows a sadistic side, wanting his stunt double to take a new, extremely dangerous stunt at a whim, and being angered when Gohan replaces the original stuntman, and effortlessly completes the stunt. He also excitedly forces Cocoa Amaguri to blackmail Gohan into leaving the film, gleeful about how he could easily destroy Cocoa's idol career at the same time as he planned to make it appear they were having an affair to turn Videl, Mr. Satan, and the public against Gohan which would in turn destroy Cocoa's career due to her being perceived as a home wrecker. It is also implied that he is a psychopath, as he generally relies on his charm to get what he wants and is a prolific liar, as well as harboring absolutely no remorse for any misdeeds. Overall, deep down, he is extremely evil. This is especially evident when he was possessed by the evil-amplifying parasitic criminal Watagash, where he managed to completely overpower Base-form Gohan, thus forcing the latter (while still acting as The Great Saiyaman) to go Super Saiyan to stop him. It is also implied that he seeks to woo Videl away from Gohan by ruining his marriage through evidence of scandalous affair so he can enjoy the fame that would come to being in a relationship with the daughter of Mr. Satan, though Videl was not fooled and had faith that Gohan would never cheat on her, calling Barry "pathetic". Ironically Barry himself was forced to keep quiet about Gohan's secret identity to preserve his own career and reputation when Cocoa threatened to reveal his identity as the monster who fought Great Saiyaman, showing that he values his reputation and career over spiteful revenge. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Barry Kahn is shown in the magazine from a young lady that Majin Buu meets while on a killing spree. Majin Buu morphs his face into the face of this "Super Star" to impress and make the girl kiss him, but he fails to do so, only terrorizing her. He is an A-list actor. It is unclear how he died during the Majin Buu Conflict though he was presumably killed either during Innocent Buu's rampage, Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, or when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. He was later revived along with the rest of Earth's population by Porunga and continued his acting career. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Barry was cast to play Great Saiyaman and gets jealous of Gohan being married to Videl and gaining all the attention as his stunt double in the movie. In an attempt to ruin Gohan's reputation and marriage, Barry blackmailed popular idol and co-star Cocoa Amaguri into setting up a private rehearsal with Gohan in her room in order to create false evidence of an affair, though unbeknownst to Cocoa, he sadistically planned to ruin her acting and music career through the resulting scandal. However, Cocoa (who had discovered Gohan was the real Great Saiyaman and developed a crush on him) could not go through with it and attempt to thwart Barry by changing the rehearsal location. Unfortunately, Barry followed them and discovered Gohan's secret identity and unfortunately Cocoa made the mistake of innocently kissing Gohan on the lips as an innocent gesture thanking him for his kindness and words of encouragement which played right into Barry's hands. Barry then used pictures of the kiss to convince Videl her husband had been unfaithful while acting concerned in an attempt to woo her. However, she is not so easily fooled, seeing through Barry's acting as she knows that such behavior is out-of-character for her pure-hearted husband. Videl states he is pathetic and forces him to leave. Barry, however, swears he will reveal Great Saiyaman's true identity. However, he is possessed by the space criminal Watagash while on set for the Great Saiyaman vs. Mr Satan movie and his evil nature allows Watagash to increase Barry's power allowing both the space criminal and Barry to take revenge on Gohan. Barry kidnaps Pan to draw Gohan out though Gohan fights him as Great Saiyaman to save his daughter. Feeding off Barry's evil nature and hatred of Gohan, Watagash allows him to transform into three stronger forms each more monstrous than the last. He tries to kill Great Saiyaman, although Gohan defeats him by transforming into Super Great Saiyaman and ultimately defeats Watagash, freeing Barry from the possession. Cocoa then makes sure Barry's blackmail will never happen, by threatening to expose that he was the monster Gohan fought, forcing him to keep that knowledge to himself to protect his own reputation and career. Transformations Barry Kahn Heteromorphism First Stage Barry Kahn is infected by Watagash and is powered up by his hatred of Gohan. In this form he becomes more muscular, has red eyes and he gains the cotton ball. Similar to other people infected by Watagash, Barry Kahn's shoulder blades were also shown to possess small spines. Second Stage A form taken on by the infected Barry Kahn during his battle with Gohan, in this state his head changes shape, he grows larger, and he gains blue hair over most of his body. His power is comparable to base Gohan's in this form. Third Stage The final form took on by the Watagash-infected Barry Kahn, in this form, he becomes a huge monster bearing no resemblance to Barry's normal form, his body becomes blue, he gains horns on his head and he possesses huge red eyes. In this form, he is capable of easily taking down base Gohan, but is in turn easily defeated by the Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Great Saiyaman Beam. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Funimation dub: Robert McCollum *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Gerardo Velázquez **Spanish dub: José Díaz Meco *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Felipe Zilse **Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala *Polish dub: Marcin Przybylski Trivia *General Blue's redesign in Dragon Ball: The Path to Power is very similar to Barry Kahn. *In the Dragon Ball GT episode "Collapse From Within", Majin Buu morphs his face into a style similar to Barry's yet again when trying to avoid detection. *In Dragon Ball Online, a descendant of Barry Kahn's named Sora Khan appears as an NPC. He appears to also be a famous actor and appears on a billboard for a movie titled "For Whom the Hair Grows". *Barry being a villain in Dragon Ball Super is somewhat ironic considering that Majin Buu was a villain at the time he morphed his face into Barry Kahn's to impress a girl. *Barry Kahn possessing a very evil personality is odd, considering that Porunga was supposed to exempt "those who are the most evil" during the Majin Buu conflict. However, it should be noted that other evil people and Earthling criminals who appear in DBZ, Super, and GT are shown to exist. One possibility is that Barry Kahn was not evil during the Majin Buu conflict, as he could have become corrupted by his fame and celebrity status after being revived. Another possibility is that at the time he was not as evil as he later became, or simply was not evil enough to warrant not being revived. **He shares this trait with the Duo of Robbers who appeared in the Great Saiyaman Saga, ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga, and ''Dragon Ball Super'' anime. Additionally one of the robbers was Watagash's previous host before Barry, who was easily defeated by Great Saiyaman. However in the case of their robber he is shown to be less evil than Barry as his power when possessed was weaker than Barry himself. **An interesting note is that during his battle with Gohan, even while infected by Watagash, Barry does avoid harming bystanders and causing mass destruction; this implies that Barry's evil mainly relates towards his self-vanity, arrogance, and celebrity image, rather than actually attempting to harm civilians. *Barry Kahn is similar to Eddie Brock/Venom from . **Both are well known for their jobs (as an actor for Barry and as a photojournalist for Eddie) and have a similar appearance to each other. **Both are shown as the opposite/rival of their co-workers (Son Gohan for Barry and Peter Parker for Eddie). ***While their co-worker is quiet and reserved, but a strong, independent, and self-righteous man inside, both Barry and Eddie are the exact opposite: loud, obnoxious, but appears as more outgoing, confident, carefree, and overall easier to socialize with. However, they both have a weak interior inside: both are incredibly selfish, arrogant, and have no redeeming qualities whatsoever, overall being extremely evil deep down. **Both were bonded with a parasite who feeds on negative emotions after being humiliated by their rival, motivating them to get revenge on their former co-worker. *His name may be a reference to the real life football goalkeeper . *He is one of the few Earthlings to have a known surname. Gallery DBZ Manga Chapter 476 - Goku's Time (Page 092).png|Innocent Buu reading a magazine featuring Barry Khan in the manga File:DBZ Manga Chapter 476 - Goku's Time (Page 093).png|Innocent Buu altering his face to resemble Barry Khan in order to impress a girl in the manga Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains